The Runaways
by mailaine
Summary: Hiccup never fit in. Merida didn't want to get married. There was only one solution: to run away. What will happen when these two beloved characters meet? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey It's mailaine with a new story. I know that I should just focus on one at a time but when I get a story idea I want to start writing it as soon as possible. That is why I have 3 ongoing FFs and 4 book ideas all at the same time... BUT I have more time now so I can write more often! Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 1: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

It was just another normal day in Berk. Dragons were flying, Vikings were training and me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I was fixing Toothless' prosthetic tail fin. It had been attacked and set on fire by a terrible terror...again. I really need to make it stronger, and fireproof. I mean it's a dragon's fake tail fin, if it could be destroyed by a little terror's fire it needed to be fixed with something more durable. I finished reinforcing it with some leather and then looked at it admirably. I put it down before calling.

"Toothless!"

Shortly after I yelled a black streak came in through the door to the smithy with a rush of air, blowing my hair out of my face. My pet night fury appeared by my side and I smiled. I reached my hand out and pet him on the head. He purred contently with his eyes closing. When I lifted my hand off of him his eyes opened with curiosity, he wanted to see his new fin. I lifted it off of the table and held it out for him to sniff. His nose made contract with it for a second before he turned around and held his tail out to me. I quickly fanned out the leather enforced fin and put it right up next to his tail in the left side. I crouched down and buckled it onto his sleek black tail. I walked over to the wall and took Toothless' saddle off of a hook on the wall and walked over to Toothless, who had turned around helpfully. I stopped by his neck and I flung the saddle onto him. He lifted his head so I could go under his neck and buckle on the saddle. I attached the saddle to the fin with a strong cord.

When I was done Toothless dashed energetically out the door. I followed after him limping slightly on my fake leg. Once I was out the door I saw Toothless waiting for me impatiently. His body wriggled in every which way in anticipation of the long awaited flight. I swung my right leg over the saddle and slipped my prosthetic into the stirrup. Toothless crouched before launching himself into the air. His wings flapped laboriously until we were high enough up. His wings leveled out and I switched the position of the stirrup. I felt the wind rushing through my hair and into my face.

My mind wandered as we flew, but one subject it stayed on was Astrid and the fight we had last night. It was a stupid fight over Toothless' wellbeing and how she would be a better dragon rider for him. I didn't back down, which was surprising, cause I always back down. Toothless had run her out of the house angrily and I know that she was furious at me. She had broken up with me and left me crying far into the night. No matter how much Toothless tried to help I couldn't get over it. She was my first girlfriend and we had been together for a few years. I am now 17 and the next heir of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and I don't have anyone who would be my wife. Astrid was not going to get back together with me. She could have any guy on the island because she was so good looking.

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. I wanted not to worry today, at least while I rode Toothless. I switched my prosthetic's position as he headed into a dive. We declined quickly to the ocean before pulling up and going parallel to the calm sea. I dipped my hand into the water and laughed while Toothless chuckled with me. The sun reflected off the water making it shine and the scene me and Toothless painted together felt so serene.

Toothless surprised me by going under the water. I took a deep breath and then I was pulled under. I squeezed my eyes shut to lock out the saltwater, but my curiosity got the best of me and I opened them. I looked around seeing everything fuzzily. I saw the streaks of light make the water into different shades of blue and green. My hair was floating around my head, and I felt weightless. I saw schools of fish swimming around. Toothless snapped at some of them, and sometimes successfully capturing them. A foolish catfish swam right up to Toothless curiously. Curiosity killed the catfish. I smirked.

My eyes stung from the saltwater after a while and the air in my lungs started to run out. I kicked Toothless lightly with my good right leg and he understood and started ascending to the surface. When we broke it I gasped for breath and breathed in the chilly autumn air as Toothless took to the sky again. The air rushed over my wet body and chilled me to the bone.

I soon dried and watched from Toothless' back as the sky grew darker and shadows became more pronounced. The sunset made the clouds on the horizon turn pink as the sun turned from yellow to orange and red.

"Okay, bud, let's go home," I whispered in Toothless' ear. He nodded in understanding and turned sharply making us almost perpendicular to the ground. The air grew colder as the sun went down and my fur vest, which was still a little damp, turned cold. I saw the lights of Berk in the distance and I leaned into Toothless to get warm as we headed home.

The lights approached quickly and we were soon over the Viking town. Toothless landed by the docks and I slid off of his back. We walked together for a while, but I told Toothless to go get something to eat and so he dashed off to his eating spot. I started walking up to the mess hall when something caught my eye.

**What do you guys think it is? Please say in the reviews! ~mailaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the longest FF chapter I have ever written, well, so far. It is 2,235 words. I think that the Brave part of the Xover will come in in the 4th chapter, I am in the progress of writing the 3rd, but I ran out of time today because of how long I made this one. Enjoy the Chapter!**

The Runaways

Chapter 2

I saw Astrid's blond hair swish around her head before she disappeared down an alleyway. I started after her, but I stopped before going around the corner. I looked at the person beside her, the person who was linking arms with her, Snotlout. All the hopelessness that had been hidden inside of me since we had broken up threatened to make itself known through tears, but I bit my lip to hold them back. We had broken up LAST NIGHT and she was already with Snotlout.

They stopped in the middle of the alley and looked at each other. I felt like hiding my eyes, but I couldn't I had to see this, this confirmation that she never loved me. That she used me for my fame of taming the first dragon, that I was nothing to her.

She looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers and laid his head against her forehead. Her eyes darted back and forth looking from his right eye to his left and back again. He put his hand to her jaw and tilted her head upwards. Her eyes slowly closed as he leaned in to put his lips to hers. The kiss lasted for a moment and then they pulled away. Astrid blushed before Snotlout leaned in again and more aggressively kissed her. She moaned as their kissing became more intense. She wrapped her hands in his hair and he put his around her waist.

I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear my head and to think straight, but failing miserably as I could still hear them kissing. It seemed like this wasn't their first time doing this. How long had it been going on? Had Astrid really cheated on me before we broke up? I had known it wasn't going to last, and if I ever thought that it would I was kidding myself. Nothing good lasts in my life, except for Toothless. He is the only thing that has stayed constant, except when my dad had taken him away to find the dragons' nest. Even then I knew that if he had a choice he would stay. He is the only one that has cared about me fully and he would never leave me. What happened last night proved that.

_**Flashback**_

_I heard a knock on the front door and went to answer it. I opened the door and there was my girlfriend, Astrid, with all her beautiful glory._

"_Hiccup, we need to talk," Astrid said to me. I quickly got nervous at those words, but tried not to show it._

"_O-okay, come in and sit down," I said inviting her in. She walked through the door and stood by the couch. I didn't say anything about it because I knew she could knock my lights out. I heard a thud on the roof and smiled as Toothless came through the window and landed on the rafters. I looked back at Astrid expectantly, and I saw she was looking up at Toothless, though she didn't have a smile on her face like I did, so my own quickly vanished._

"_I actually came here to talk about Toothless," she said looking back at me. _

"_Toothless? What about him," I asked confused. Astrid sighed._

"_I don't think you are fit to take care of him. He needs someone who is strong and not handicapped. He needs someone that is not you," She said as I started to get angry and as Toothless started to growl. "I think that Toothless should be under my care and that you shouldn't be able to ride him. You are both dangerous to each other with your handicaps. Both of you should have a partner that is n-" _

_She was stopped as Toothless dropped down between us facing her. He pinned her to the ground and shouted his night fury shout. Her hair was blown back and she had a genuine look of fear on her face. He made a high pitched sound and I knew what was going to happen so I shouted._

_ "TOOTHLESS! NO!" He looked back at me curiously, but anger was still evident in his shining green eyes. He backed off nevertheless. Astrid stood and opened her mouth to say something, but Toothless growled, and her mouth shut quickly. _

"_Out," I said._

"_Hiccup, I-"_

"_OUT!"_

_She walked past me to the door, and opened it, but paused._

"_Hiccup, I think it's best if we broke up," she said and then promptly walked out of the door and slammed it hard behind her making the wall rattle and a pot fall in the kitchen._

_I stood there for… I don't know how long with Toothless at my side. I didn't know what to think I mean, what she said was maddening, but we had never broken up before and it had been 2 years since we started dating! I was shocked. I had never been that mad. I had never really raised my voice at anyone, much less Astrid. _

_Toothless nudged my side and I looked down at him and smiled a halfhearted smile. I lay my hand on his head and scratched as he growled at the door. I turned around and headed towards the stairs. Toothless gave the door one more growled before following me as I made my way up the stairs slowly. _

_ I gasped as my prosthetic foot slipped, but sighed in relief when I felt Toothless catch me and push me back up into a standing position. He slithered up beside me and pushed my arm up and around his neck so he could support me as I walked. When I reached the landing I headed towards my room and stumbled as my right foot hit a nail that jutted out. Toothless braced himself to catch me, but I stopped myself before I could fall down. My mind was clouded, I couldn't see straight and I wondered what had brought it upon me. Why was I stumbling? Why were my mind and vision clouded? Why did Astrid bring up the subject of me having to give Toothless away? Is that what she really thinks?_

_I opened my bedroom door and walked over to my bed. I lay flat on my back and fall to sleep with all these questions, and many more, still on my mind._

**End Flashback**

I now knew that Astrid wanted to break me. She had wanted to make me mad, just so she could break up with me. My mind may still be clouded with anger and sorrow, but I could still think, unlike last night. I could still hear them in the alley, and I didn't want to anymore. I walked to the middle of where the alley merges with the street and look at them, anger burning in my eyes.

"So I was right," I said loud enough for them to hear. Astrid jumped out of Snotlout's arms like she had been caught, which she had.

"Hiccup! It-it's not like that I-I-" Astrid stuttered but I cut her off.

"Not like what? This clearly shows that you never cared for me. You USED me," I snarled. "Well, you are clearly happy with Snotlout here, so I'll just leave you be."

I walked off, but Astrid yelled after me.

"Hiccup, I didn't use you I-I."

I kept on trudging along ignoring what she said next, knowing it would be a lie. I headed to my house ready to be gone. There was no need for me to stay on Berk any longer. I couldn't stand it! Everyone acted like they were my friend, when in reality they were just using me and lying to me. I can't believe that I was so naive as to believe it for even a second!

I walked up the front steps of my house being careful not to slip and then I walked up to the door. I grabbed my saddlebags and started stuffing them with various things from on my desk and around the room. I grabbed all my invention plans, my various sketchbooks, extra paper, an extra set of clothes, and a couple other necessities. I shoved them in the bags and took out a small satchel that I put one of my sketchbooks and a couple coal pencils in along with a few ink pens.

I threw the bags over my shoulders and carried them downstairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bread loaves, some apple and some wrapped chicken meat. I put them in a separate pocket in the saddlebags and then took out a piece of paper and one of my pencils and started writing my dad a note.

_Dad, _

_Don't worry about me and don't come after me. I am with Toothless and I will be leaving Berk. No one has cared about me. Everyone, even you have thought or pretended that you cared about me, but in reality no one has been there for me except for Toothless. I need to find a place for myself in this world. After Red Death I thought I would have a place here, but people's actions have shown me that I do not. I need to have someone to love me, to support me and to be my friend, like mom did. After Mom died I had no one, not even you dad. You had looked at me as a disappointment until I started being a prodigy in training and then, and even now I cannot talk to you in a conversation without you constantly interrupting or leaving. No one was there to listen to me when I most needed it and even now no one will give my opinion or my thoughts the time of day. I hope you find a good heir in whomever you pick to become the next chief, because I know I would have been unfit for the role. Please make sure that no one is treated like me again, that everyone in your tribe is given their say, because I certainly didn't have a say in anything when everyone else did. _

_ Goodbye Dad, _

_ Hiccup_

_PS: Give this key to Gobber._

When I felt that the letter was good enough and had enough of an explanation I laid it, along with my key to the smithy, down on the table where I was sure he would see it. _Good bye Dad _I thought before turning around and grabbing my horned helmet and my heavy fur coat off of the rack and putting them on. I lifted up my bags and headed out of the door and into the dark night.

I walked down the slope to the smithy knowing that Gobber always left the door open until he went to his house to sleep. I opened the door slowly and winced as it creaked. I slipped into the dark workshop and decided to leave the door open, so as to have it creak less on the way out.

I headed over to the work table and saw that Gobber had sharpened my knife. I picked it up and put it in the sheath in my belt on the right side of my hip. I also picked up a small hammer and slipped it in the left side of my belt. I grabbed the few sketches and plans I had here and stuffed them in the bag with the others. I grabbed some leather and metal scraps so I couple repair and reinforce Toothless' tail fin whenever it got to battered and slipped them in a side pouch of the saddlebags.

I looked around making sure everything was in place before sneaking out the door and closing it creakily behind me. I put my index and middle finger up to my mouth and whistled a whistle that only Toothless could hear from this far. I heard the slight sound of wings gliding and felt wind slid through my hair and in my face before my best friend landed in front of me.

"Hey bud," I said smiling. " We are going away from here. Are you ready for a long flight?"

Toothless nodded his head vigorously and cracked his toothless smile that had given him his name. I smiled with him before heading to the saddle in the crook of his neck. I hooked the saddlebags onto it and then slung the satchel over my head. I check the prosthetic fin and then trail along the cord to check that it has to tears in it. I walk up to the saddle and pause by it. I took a deep breath and I scratched Toothless gently on the head when he swung his head back to look at me. He purred slightly before crouching down for me to get on. I throw my leg over the saddle before starting to attach my right leg into place with the straps. When I am finished I hooked my prosthetic into place in the stirrup before I whispered to Toothless.

"Take us away, buddy."

He crouched even lower before launching us into the air with labored wing beats. We flew as one southward, towards a new life.

I look back at Berk as it fades in with the north sky, just a small island where the only perks of living there are the pets.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&F&F or whichever combination of those you want! I have the story planned out to when Hiccup and Merida meet, but after that I don't know. If you have any ideas please write them in the review or PM me! Bye bye! I will try to update tomorrow or the next day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love writing this story :3 It is so fun to write! This is a 3 page long chapter with 1,552 words (including the title and ch heading). Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 3

Stoic the Vast woke up after a long night of partying with a splitting headache. He groggily got up from off the table in the mess hall, which had somehow broken itself, again. He walked out of the hall intent on going home and sleeping in his own bed to get rid of his horrendous headache and extremely irritating nausea. While walking up the hill to his house he felt a new wave of sickness go through him so he brought himself to a patch of grass beside the woods before puking his sickness out.

When he straightened back up he felt much better, and some of his headache was gone as well. He went back to the road and started back up to his house. When he reached it he walked slowly up the stairs trying not to stumble. When he opened the door he felt another wave of nausea and ran to the side of his porch before his stomach acid along with the remnants of some alcohol came spewing out. He wiped his mouth on his thick fur vest and then walked through the open door and shut t behind him, locking out the dawn's light and holding in the darkness.

He went to the fireplace and took the flint and steel off of the mantle. He knelt by the fireplace and threw a couple of logs into the fireplace along with some small sticks and dead leaves to help start up the fire. He picked up the flint and steel and struck them together igniting a small spark that was gone in a second. He kept striking until the tinder was lit. He blew on the fire to help it grow before backing up and plopping down onto the couch.

He watched the fire until his eyelids started drooping and he eventually fell asleep.

_(Then I won't tell you, I'll show you)_

Stoic woke up with a sore neck and the remnants of a headache, but his nausea and the majority of his headache were gone. He looked up at the fire, which had dwindled down to a pile of smoldering logs. He cracked his neck and back before standing up. Gazing around he spotted a piece of paper on the table and made his way over to it.

"Ow! (Insert colorful cuss word here)," he shouted as he knocked his shin on the low table in front of the couch **(I don't think they called it a coffee table back then)**. He limped over to the dining table that is barely every used and picks up the paper, which has Hiccup's scribbly writing all over it. He sat down in his large chair and started reading. His face got worried and strained as he read on.

When Stoic was done reading he sat back in his chair and let out a huge sigh, wondering what he was going to do and what he had done to bring his son to this. What made him decide to run last night? What was his last straw?

Stoic decided to announce what had happened to the whole tribe. He was going to make sure that Hiccup's last wish was done. He didn't want another runaway especially since now that there were dragons it was easy to go far in a short amount of time.

He looked down at himself and realized he had some puke stuck in his fur vest and his beard. He started towards the stairs staggering a little, but quickly recovered. He made his way up the stairs holding tightly onto the rail. He successfully made it up the stairs and then he turned down the hall to his room. He opened the door easily and looked around taking in his messy king-sized bed, desk, dresser, and various heads of beasts he had slain throughout his years.

He made his way to the dresser and took out his wash basin. It was a crudely carved wooden bowl, unlike most others of the tribe Stoic had to make his own, whereas the wives of all the others had made them. Stoic's wife had been too busy taking care of Hiccup when he was younger to make one, and then... she died. He shook the memories from his head and proceeded to fill the basin with water from the pitcher lying next to the dresser.

Stoic took off his fur vest and lay it down on his bed and told himself that he would need to wash it later. Then he turned towards the basin and splashed water onto his face. The cool water immediately cleared his head and made him more alert. He washed out his beard making the water turn a puke-y gray-green color. He took the full basin of water and walked over to the window. He opened it with one arm and threw the nasty water out of it. Putting the basin back on the table he picked up the pitcher and poured another basin-full of water.

He washed his face and hands, also washing through his beard again, and then proceeded to change his shirt, which he hadn't noticed had puke on it as well. He changed into an almost identical tan shirt, but he took a wolf-skin vest from the assortment of skin vests that he had and put it on. He then threw the basin of water out the window and shut the window as well. He walked down the stairs feeling more awake than he did going up and walked to the front door.

He opened the door and was met with a beautiful sunset. He had slept the day away! He walked quickly to the meeting and mess hall determined to make it in there at dinnertime when everyone was already gathered. He picked up his pace as he saw a couple of people walk through the doors. He sprinted up the front steps, well as much as he could with his wide girth. He wasn't fat... just muscle-y... very, VERY muscle-y.

He opened the door to the hall and then walked up to the front where his podium was and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The hall was too noisy, though, with almost all the Vikings in the village there, so he resorted to another way of getting their attention.

"QUIET!" he shouted to the hungry Vikings. "I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone in the hall quieted down and looked at Stoic expectantly.

"My son, Hiccup, ran away last night," He paused as everyone in the hall gasped. Astrid and Snotlout's faces contorted into looks of both regret and relief as Fishlegs' face had horror written all across it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't seem to listen because both of them looked around confused until Gobber whispered in their ears. When he finished telling them they gasped and looked seriously at Stoic. The adults in the room all looked solemn, especially those who were parents themselves. Stoic looked down as he took Hiccup's note out of his pocket and unfolded it before facing the Vikings of Berk.

"This note was the one thing he left for me. He snapped after everyone treated him wrong, even me. He states that he feels that his mom and Toothless were the only ones who cared truly for him here and so he flew away on Toothless last night. I want to make sure nothing like this happens again and I want to fulfill Hiccup's wish of us. Who knows what made Hiccup decide to go last night?" Stoic said loudly to his tribe.

Astrid and Snotlout sunk down in their seats and Stoic noticed this and looked sternly at them. They met his gaze with winces, but nevertheless stood.

"I-I know the reason Hiccup left last night," Astrid said shakily. Stoic nodded at her to go on. "I had broken up with Hiccup two nights ago and-and last night me and Snotlout kissed. We didn't know he was watching, though!"

She looked up at Stoic and met his hard gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said and then Snotlout followed with a quite different apology.

"I am sorry we didn't do this sooner! I mean think of all the property that could have been saved and all the materials! And the FOOD! There would have been more food!" Snotlout started out quiet, but then proceeded to get louder as he went until he was almost yelling. If looks could kill then Snotlout would have been murdered by Stoic then and there.

"Get out. GET OUT!" Stoic yelled. "You Snotlout are hereby exiled from the isle of Berk. Your heirship of the island has been revoked and Fishlegs is now the new heir to being chief. Leave this island with your dragon and don't return or else you will be imprisoned."

Everyone was silent as Stoic finished his speech. Eyes followed Snotlout as he walked out the doors of the hall and called his dragon.

"The rest of you, go home and get rest after you are done eating. We have dragon riders to train in the morning along with a day of work. I will see you tomorrow," Stoic said before walking out. He looked up at Snotlout's disappearing form in the southwestern sky before walking home.\

**21SidraCire: That will come in in the 4th and 5th chapters.**

**kkikkiki: I think you mean Hiccup taking Merida for a ride on Toothless, right? and yes I will be doing that when they meet, which will be a couple chapters from now.**

**I know its a long time before the actual action and meeting comes into place, but if you think about it most movies and books are like that and I am trying to make my story as detailed as possible to train me for writing my actual original stories. Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Faved or Followed! For those of you who haven't yet: Please do!**

**My question to all of you is should I have Snotlout meet up with Hiccup later on in the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**1/31/13**

**I have to say I am very proud of this chapter. I wrote it today while at UNLV while my brother was in his class, on my mom's Ipad. If there are any mistakes please blame the Ipad! XD haha, just kidding I went through it a bit before posting so it should be good, but please tell me if there are any errors! 2 1/2 pages and 1,656 words! Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 4

Merida

I smoothed out the skirt of my dress and then looked at myself in the mirror. My wild curly red hair had been drawn back into a bun with a few stray hairs sticking out. My figure was adorned in a sparkling white wedding dress. The sleeves were wrist length and the skirt was floor length with a couple feet of a train in the back. The waist of the dress was tight on mine. Gold was on all the hems and a gold tiara was in my hair, almost hidden. I was getting married to a Young Macintosh today.  
I have been dreading this day for months and here it was. I didn't want to marry him. Nothing had gone as I planned during the tournament. Mother had won the argument and today she had even managed to put my hair back in this wretched bun! I am not going to go through with this.  
I walked to the door and bolted it shut. I took my sword from the dresser and drew it out of it's sheath. I held it in my right hand as I held the train of the dress in the other. I quickly sliced through the train cutting it clean off. I put my sword back in its sheath and put it back on the dresser. I shoved the train into my drawer and then grabbed a traveling bag that held the necessities needed for a couple of nights in the forest. I took my green dress, the shirts and leggings that I secretly own, and some under garments and shoved them into my bag.  
I took the quiver that my bow and arrows resided in off of the chair and threw it over my head so that it rested on my shoulder. I searched through my drawers till I found a brown leather belt with a frog (an attachment to a belt that holds a sword's sheath in place). I picked up my sword and slid the sheath into the frog. I pulled the belt around my waist until it was tight and then buckled it in place. I slung the traveling bag onto my shoulder and looked around the room. My dagger was resting under my pillow so I grabbed it and slid it into the right side of my belt opposite the sword.  
I went to the window and looked out of it. I looked at the bricks and measured out the best way to go about my escape. I was four stories up and my window was facing the forest, as opposed to the village or the sea. I could either escape through this window, which would be quicker, or through the halls and secret passages, which would have less of a life risk. I decided on the window, I was no fan of the possibility of getting caught.  
I slid my legs out of the window and sat on the sill. I looked down and then got an idea. I reached back to my quiver and took out two arrows. I held them in my hands and I turned around and lowered myself down. I hooked my feet into the gaps between the bricks and then shoved one of the arrows in one near my head and another near my shoulder. I tested the weight a little bit before lowering myself down so that the arrow at my shoulder was at my head now and then put the one that had been at my head at my shoulder. I continued going down the wall slowly like this, but I sped up near the end and jumped the last four feet.  
I walked around to the back of the castle stealthily keeping to the long shadows. I saw the stable that Angus was in and looked around to make sure no one was here. When I saw no one I walked up to Angus.  
"Hey, boi. 'ou ready fo a long jouney?" I said while petting the star in the middle of his forehead (star meaning a white spot on his forehead not an actual star shape). I walked over to his left side and swung my right leg over him. "Giddee up."  
He neither while rearing up and the dashed across the field and into the woods. I looked back at the castle and saw the wedding preparations going on in the village and along the shore. The wedding was supposed to be in the courtyard, which was on the other side of castle.  
I smiled as I turned back and looked at the forest. I didn't belong in the castle I have never felt truly at home there. The only place I felt at home was in the forest. Nothing else could compare to the smell of the forest, the sight of the plants and the feel of the wind in my hair. I realized that I still had my hair in this accursed bun and reached back to find the ribbon holding it in place. I pulled on the trail of the bow and my hair was released to fly in the wind. I stuffed the ribbon into my bag not wanting to leave a clue of which way I ran. We went into the forest, not following any trail and going where no human had been in a long time.  
I kept Angus running even when we were well into the forest, however I stopped him when I saw a little blue light ahead. I jumped off of him to go and inspect the wisp. I walked up to it, but when I reached out it disappeared, but behind where it had been was a trail of them.  
"Cummon, Angus," I called quietly to my horse who was still panting for breath. I followed after the wisps glancing back every now and then to make sure that Angus was following me. I walked through the forest following the trail of wisps, stepping over roots and hearing the crunch of leaves with every step I took.  
The wisps led me into a clearing with a stream running through it. The last one danced around me a bit before disappearing. I looked around the clearing before deciding to stay here for the night. There were fish running through the stream for my meal and there was plenty of grass for Angus. I unlatched my belt and lay it in the grass along with my bag, bow and quiver.  
I started gathering sticks for a fire and set them next to a small crater in the ground. I cleared the crater of dead leaves and moved some rocks around it so that the fire wouldn't spread. I made the sticks into a teepee-like shape and put dead leaves and twigs in the middle of it. I took the flint and steel from my traveling bag and hit them together by the tinder creating a small spark. I hit them again and again until a fire was started. I blew on it making the sticks and logs blacken and ignite slightly. I proceeded to make a spit to go over the fire. I dug into the ground with my dagger and sunk the sticks into the small holes.  
I looked over to Angus who was grazing leisurely a few feet away before I stood up and walked over to the stream with fishing in mind. I hopped a few stepping stones until I was in the middle of the stream. I crouched down low to the water, my eyes searching for the glimmer of scales. My hands lashed out as a streak of orangish-pink came out from under the rock I was standing on. I felt slippery scales on my hands as I grasped the salmon's body. I threw the fish far enough onto the bank so it wouldn't be able to flop back into the water.  
I moved to another rock, knowing the fish would have sensed a disturbance at the last one, before scouring the water for more fish. I saw another glimmer of scales after I had stood there for a few minutes. I grabbed for the fish, but as I brought it out of the water it slipped between my fingers and plopped back into the water. I cursed under my breath because an escaped fish means I have no hope of finding another.  
I hopped over to shore and grabbed my skinning knife from the traveling bag before picking up my fish. It squirmed in my grasp as I sat on the ground next to the stream. I put my skinning knife beside me and picked up a fair sized rock and hit the fish's head until it died. I picked my knife back up and slid it into the fish just below the belly. I slowly cut upwards until I reached the head, by which the gills were. I put down my knife and reached my fingers into the fish removing all of its insides and throwing them into the stream. I ran my fingernail along the spine to get rid of the major vein and artery that ran along it. Blood gushed over my fingers and I washed the fish and my fingers in the running stream water. I lay the fish on the ground and washed my knife. I put the knife back in its leather holder before walking over to the fire with the knife and fish.  
I threw the knife on top of the bag and picked up the spit stick. I stuck it through the fish's tail and then up into its head. Placing the stick back onto the spit, I sat down and started to turn the stick slowly. I heard a rustling sound off to the left, so I snatched up my bow, nocked an arrow and aimed it at a looming black shape in front of me.

**A piece of homemade pie to whoever can guess what (or who) the black shape is! It's probably really easy to figure out. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter, which I also started on the Ipad and, again I will finish it today or tomorrow and update ASAP. I am so glad I have been updating more frequently, that way I can get ahead with this story and then try to finish up F?MNCIS before I start updating +Anima Warriors, which I have no idea what should happen in...**

**21SidraCire: I'm glad you think it was a good decision to exile him, I actually thought of it last minute while writing the last part of the 3rd chapter. I didn't know until it randomly came out while I typed XD.**

**The question of the update is: Should I do a chapter of Merida's mom finding out? or should I just skip that part?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in one day! I am impressed with myself, especially because of the length of them. This chapter is 1,967 words and 4 1/3 pages. This is the long awaited chapter! They FINALLY meet! **

The Runaways

Chapter 5

Hiccup's POV

The sun was coming up and Toothless was worn out so we decided to land. We landed in a wood just south of a Scottish castle and village. There was a stream just a short distance away and the woods were filled with the chatter of animals and the rustle of the wind rushing through the trees. I took off Toothless' saddle and lay it along with my satchel on the ground.  
Toothless curled up on the ground and opened a wing. I snuggled into his chest and he laid his wing over me, making a weather-proof wall all around me. I was lulled to sleep by Toothless' steady breathing.

(_Everything we know about you guys is wrong._)

I woke up as Toothless stood up and cold air rushed in around me. I pulled my coat tighter until my body adjusted. I stood up and put Toothless' saddle back on.

I followed Toothless as he walked through the woods. I heard a fire crackle and tried to stop Toothless from entering the clearing by the stream, but he ran in and sat in front of the girl that was there.  
She jumped up with her bow in hand and spun around, her red hair flying wildly about her head. She mocked an arrow and pointed it at Toothless. I ran into the clearing after Toothless and yelled.  
"Stop!"  
The girl jumped and then turned the bow on me, looking from me to Toothless and back. I looked at what she was wearing: a torn white dress with a gold hem, the dress was stained with brown and red in different places and I couldn't help but notice that it fit her figure really well. A fire crackled behind her with a fish on a spit above it. A horse that I assumed was her was grazing on the other side of the fire.  
"He won't hurt you," I said to her reassuringly. "Neither will I."  
"'ow do aye kne ye won't?" She said with a heavily accented voice.  
"I give you my word and I will drop my weapons," I said while reaching for my belt. Her hand tightened around her bow as I took out my dagger and hammer. I dropped them on the ground and kicked them out of my reach. Her grip on the bow loosed and the arrow slid forward as she put both the bow and the arrow in her left hand. I walked up right to next to Toothless and laid my left hand on his head. He closed his eyes and purred.

"As for Toothless, he only attacks when he feels that either I or he is in danger," I said to her while scratching Toothless' head. I smiled my lopsided smile at her and I saw her relax visibly before putting her bow by her stuff. "I'm Hiccup, by the way, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

I heard her snicker under her breath and rolled my eyes.

"I know it's a weird name, but it's my name."

"Maeyn is Merida."

I smiled at Merida and held out my hand to her. She glanced at it cautiously, as if concerned I had a hidden blade or poison, but she cracked a smile and grasped my hand in a firm handshake, but not a bone-breaking one like all the Vikings back home did.

"Nice ta meetcha, 'iccup."

It was cute how she talks. Her accent sounded new and welcoming to my ears, even though she was so cautious. My cheeks started turning red at how I was thinking of her. Merida, this redhead wild hair, was beautiful to my eyes, and her eyes sparkled with the sincerity of her words. She cared about me more than Astrid ever did and I have only known Merida for a few minutes. I think we could be great friends and maybe more than that if we spent enough time together.

"It's nice to meet you too, Merida."

She smiled and withdrew her hand from mine. My hand felt empty without hers in it.

"So why aere you 'ere?"

"Oh, I, uh, I kinda ran away from home last night…." I said trailing off and looking down. She laughed, which was a wonderful sound to my ears.

"I ran away tis morn," she said. I looked up at her with quizzical eyes.

"Really? Why?"

"My Mothar arranged a weddin' for me, but I don' like thee guy. I 'ad been protestin' fo' years and she neva listens to meh! Wha' 'bout ye?"

"Well, I've just had a bad life. No friends, except Toothless here. I was a disappointment to my father until I succeeded in training a dragon and saving the whole Viking village, but even after that he still ignored me mostly. People pretended that they cared about me, but only when they needed something. My girlfriend broke up with me 2 nights ago and then last night she was snogging another boy and I just happened to see it. I didn't fit in and I probably never would, I mean, Look at me I was a fishbone among Vikings."

"Ah, Love an' Relationships stink 'en you don' like thee person, or thay only pretend to like ya."

"Ya..." I trailed off. I looked up when I heard the sound of horses fast approaching. "Do you-"

"Sh!" Merida said while clasping her hand over my mouth. "I kne it! She sent a search partay afta me!"

"We could fly away on Toothless," I said taking her hand slightly off of my mouth. "They are still a little ways off so pack up and I'll put out the fire."

She smiled and went to pack her stuff, first going to take the fish off of the spit and then realized it wasn't there.

"Where in th'?"

"Toothless…" I said accusingly and he looked at me apologetically. "I will make him catch you another one when we find a place to land."

She nodded at me and then resumed packing. I walked over to the fire and picked up and couple handfuls of dirt and threw them on it. The fire died a little, but not enough. Toothless came over and stepped on the fire putting it out immediately. I looked at him in joking envy.

"Okay, let's get goin'," Merida said turning to me with her bow and bag slung across her back and a belt with a sword and dagger wrapped tightly around her waist. I hopped on Toothless, hooked my prosthetic in place, and held my hand out to Merida. However, she was looking back at her horse.

"Aye can' leave Angus here," She said. "They would kne tha' I 'ad been 'ere."

"They would already know that you had been here with the freshly put out fire," I said. "They will take care of him and tonight we can come back for him while they are asleep."

Merida nodded and then took my hand. She climbed onto Toothless' back behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I shivered slightly in pleasure. The last person that had held me like this was Astrid, and to have Merida hold me this way made me smile. I looked back at her and met her light blue eyes. She smiled a little nervously, probably because this was going to be her first flight. I returned her nervous smile with one of my goofy lopsided ones.

"Okay, bud, we just need to get away from here," I said to Toothless, and then turned back to Merida. "Any preference?"

"Thayre is a waterfall nearbye we 'ould go ta the topa thayt. They couldn' get us up thayre."

"Okay, Toothless, Head Towards the waterfall."

Toothless nodded and crouched down. I heard the pounding of hooves coming into the clearing and felt a surge of panic.

"Merida!" shouted a burly man with red hair, who reminded me of my dad.

"Pa!" Merida whispered in surprise right before Toothless launched into the air. Her arms tightened around me as we took air. I switched my foot's position as Toothless started gliding in the twilight sky. I felt Merida's chin on my shoulder and looked back at her. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she was shaking in fear.

"Merida," I whispered softly. She opened her eyes a bit and looked at me through her eyelashes. "It's okay, you won't fall, and even if you did Toothless would catch you." She smiled slightly and looked around in wonder. "Dragons are always interpreted as vicious fire-breathing killer, but they aren't. They kill us because we kill them. They take our livestock to live. I'm glad I didn't kill Toothless when I had the chance, because then I wouldn't be able to fly, and I wouldn't have met you."

When I said that I could've sworn I saw her blush. I blushed slightly as I thought about what would happen if she really did like me.

She looked beautiful with her mane of red hair streaming behind her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked into the sky and at the ground below.

"Thayre it is," she said pointing down at a tall mountain with water streaming down it. I steered Toothless to it, changing my foot position again. He dove and then flapped his wings quickly slowing his descent to the mountain. We landed by the river that led into the waterfall.

I unlatched my foot and slid off of Toothless. I held my hand out to Merida and she took it without hesitation this time. I smiled to myself, she trusts me after this short time together.

"We should probably get to sleep quickly if we are going to get your horse later tonight," I said.

"Angus, 'is name is Angus," Merida said.

"I'm sorry, if we are going to get Angus tonight."

"I'm no' shure if we shuld. My pa was in tha' search partay."

"We should get to sleep anyway, we can decide later tonight if we want to get him or not."

Merida nodded and I started to remove the saddle from Toothless. Merida laid her stuff on the ground next to where I put the saddle when I was done. I took off my satchel and laid it in the pile too. I reached for my dagger and hammer to remove them from my belt. I swore under my breath.

"Wha's wrong?"

"I left my dagger and hammer in the clearing."

Understanding lit up her face.

"You can use my dagger fer the time being' if you wanna," she said as she took the dagger from her belt and held it out to me. I took it.

"Thanks."

"I don' have a hammer though, ye'll 'ave to wait 'til we can go back ter get that."

"Its fine, I can wait."

I started to unpack the blanket in my bag and saw that Merida shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I didn' bring beddin'," she replied.

"Well, we-we could both sleep under Toothless' wing. If you want, I mean," I stuttered, blushing slightly and looking at the ground.

"O-okay," she said. I looked up and saw that she was blushing too.

I brought the blanket out and went over to where Toothless was laying on his side. I beckoned Merida over and snuggled into Toothless with my back at his belly. Merida lay in front of me a little hesitant. Toothless lowered his wing over us and could feel Merida's warmth in front of me. My heart was beating faster. I don't know how I got to sleep, but eventually I did. I fell asleep by Merida and Toothless, who, even though I have only known Merida for a little time, are the most important people in my whole life.

**Thank you for all of those who have reviewed, followed and Faved so far! I love having your input in the story :) Did I do okay with Merida's accent? It's hard to actually WRITE accents, it is MUCH easier to imitate them.**

**21SidraCire: That's a really good idea, I might do that, but I won't have Macintosh banished I will have Snotlout meet him in his own country.**

**Question of the Update: Would you like me to do a side-story of Macintosh and Snotlout teaming up like 21SidraCire suggested?**


	6. Chapter 6

**True to my word I updated tonight! Thank you all for all the inspiration you have given me! You guys are amazing! This chapter is 2 pages long and 903 words. Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 6

"Merida!" said an average height stuffy brown haired woman as she knocked on a wooden door. She was dressed in her finest blue dress and her hair was pinned up in a bun. "Merida! It is almost time for the wedding! Hurry up!"

She listened closely to hear an answering reply and started to panic when she didn't hear one. She pushed on the door trying to open it, but failing as it was bolted on the other side. She pounded hard on the door and tried to force it open, but to no avail. She turned and ran down the hall hiking her skirt up as she went. She ran down the stairs and into the heavily furnished throne room.

"Fergus! Shay's barr'd 'er door!"

The man she addressed as Fergus stood up from his throne.

"Elinor, calm doon. I 'm sure wee'll be able to get th' door open," Fergus said while walking towards the stairs. As he started up Elinor followed behind him. They both walked up the stairs and back down the hall towards the wooden door she had been banging on earlier. He banged hard on the door and yelled. "Merida! Come out right now before knock down this door!"

There was no reply from the other side, which made their suspicions near correct. Fergus took his large hammer from his belt and hit the door in on the left side, where the hinges were. The first hinge came off with a pop. He hit a little further up and the second hinge came off. He hit the top left side of the door, but the last hinge was a bit more stubborn. He had to hit it three times before the hinge finally gave way.

The door leaned inwards and landed on the floor with a thud. The room was empty. Merida's weapons were gone and a strip of cloth hung out of one of the doors. The window was open with the curtain billowing in the wind. They looked around the room and Elinor caught sight of the piece of cloth and ran to pull it out of the drawer. She broke into sobs as she saw it was the train to Merida's wedding dress. Fergus stood there stunned, but then went to comfort his wife by patting her on the back with his massive hand.

"We-we nee- ta find 'er. Shey-shey cayn' be gon!" Elinor sobbed.

"Aye'll find 'er. Aye'll get together a search party and go find 'er, she cayn've gon fa'," Fergus said. Elinor looked up at her husband with her eyes red from crying. She nodded at him and took the hand that he extended to her. She stood up with his help and they walked back to the throne room together.

The occupants of the throne room looked up expectantly at the king and queen and became worried when they saw the state of the queen.

"Merida rayn away. We nee' a search partay te go an' find her," Fergus announced. A few men volunteered to go with him and headed out to tack up their horses.

"Elinor, you should go up to our room to clean up," Fergus whispered. She nodded and headed back up the stairs. He headed out the door to find his horse already tacked up and ready. He swung his beefy leg over his horse and started heading around the castle to where Merida's window was at. He saw her soft footprints in the dirt below it. The footprints led to the stable where Angus was usually kept. There was some torn up ground where Angus had started running, but the path disappeared when it reached the grass.

"This way!" Fergus shouted as he steered his horse in the direction that the path had disappeared in. They traveled quickly across the plain and into the forest. A couple of men fell from their horses after hitting a branch, but they were left in the dust, as there was no time to stall. Merida could be miles away and they had to find her. No one said anything during the ride, except for the occasional shout of direction from Fergus. As they neared a clearing they heard talking. One of the voices was Merida's, while the other was male, and sounded like a Viking from the Hairy Hooligan tribe.

Yes, Fergus knew about the Hairy Hooligan tribe and their constant fights with so-called dragons. They had had a peace treaty a while back that was going to end in the marriage of Hiccup and Merida, but Elinor had disagreed saying that no princess should have to be put something as horrible as being married to a Viking.

The group came into the clearing to see a boy of Merida's age holding out his hand to her from the back of a huge black beast. She grasped his hand and he pulled her on behind him.

"Merida!" Fergus shouted, scared for his daughter's sake. She looked wide eyed at the group and moved her lips to say something, but none of the group could hear it as the black beast whooshed into the air with deadly swiftness.

Fergus watched as his daughter disappeared with the Viking and the beast into the night sky. He had two thoughts on his mind. One was: _Merida, be safe. _The other was: _Elinor is going to kill me._


	7. Chapter 7

**I have revised this chapter so there isn't any of the fluff, but instead it goes slowly so that there will be more fluff later. 3 pages and 1,269 words. Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 7

I awoke with black all around me. I started to panic before I remembered where I was and what had happened yesterday. I blushed when I realized I had slept with a man last night. Mother would have a fit if she found out. Hiccups left arm was around my waist while his other was being used as a makeshift pillow for himself. I turned around and watched him while he slept. He looked so peaceful and it was a shame I had to disturb that sleep.

"Hiccup," I whispered and his eyes fluttered ever so slightly. I repeated his name, a bit louder this time. "Hiccup."

He opened his eyes blearily and looked at me. He blushed ever so slightly when he realized that his arm was on my waist. I smiled at him, but after a second we were rolled over and exposed to the elements.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said exasperated as he stood up. Toothless looked at him sheepishly before his stomach growled loudly. "Okay bud, we'll get breakfast first."

I looked at the sky and realized it was just dawn. The sky was a beautiful red color that colored the waterfall making it look like fire. I looked at hiccup and saw him gazing at the sky too. He looked over at me and gave a small laugh. I looked at him quizzically.

"Your hair looks like its on fire," Hiccup said in explanation.

"Ah," I said. "So, Toothless is going to catch me breakfast, right?"

Toothless looked at me before going to the river and sitting at the edge. He crouched and swiped his foot in the water making a fish go flying. He caught the fish in his mouth and swallowed it. He trotted over to me and sat down in front of me. He started making a weird noise in his throat and Hiccup was on the side laughing like he knew what was happening. I looked at him weirdly and he just shook his head before Toothless regurgitated half a fish at my feet. I looked at in disgust and then I looked up at Toothless. He licked his lips and nudged the half-fish towards me.

"He wants you to take a bite out of it. I had to do it in order for him to trust me, and he wants you to do the same," Hiccup said. I looked at him while he spoke and then looked back at Toothless and then picked up the regurgitated fish. I took a bite and swallowed it without much trouble. Hiccup looked at me weirdly.

"I've 'ad te eat raw fish befo' My mom 'ad gotten turned inta a bear and in order fer 'er to eat one I had to eat one as well," I said.

"I'm not gonna ask. If befriending a dragon is possible then I guess magic is too," He said. I nod.

"Should we make a fir'? I kinda wan' th' rest o' th' fish I eat to be cooked," I said with a small smile.

"Ya, same here."

I went to collect sticks while Hiccup cleared a spot. When I came back he had a fire-pit cleared out and surrounded by rocks. I dropped the sticks right by the makeshift fire-pit and Hiccup started piling them in with no specific order. I grabbed his hand.

"What 're ya doing!?" I asked.

"Making a fire…."

"You can' make a fir' with tha' set up o' th' sticks! You 'ave ta make 'em in a te'pe' like shape."

"Not if you have a dragon to light it," he said pointedly. I opened my mouth to retort, but he was right.

"Yer righ'," I said and he smirked in satisfaction. He continued piling the sticks and logs after I let go of his wrist. I sat down and helped him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called when we were done piling them. Toothless stood up from his fishing spot and made his way beside Hiccup. "Can you light the fire, bud?"

Toothless nodded in his cute little way and charged up a fireball. A blue streak of flame came out of his mouth and hit the pile of sticks, lighting it on fire. I felt the heat on my face. It was the hottest fire I have ever been near. Toothless walked back to near the water and picked up the couple of fish he had caught by their tails. He brought them next to Hiccup and I and dropped them in a pile between us. I picked up one and started gutting it. Hiccup looked at me with a weird look.

"What are you doing that for?"

"To ge' th' intestines 'nd bones out," I replied. "Do ya wan' me to do yers too?"

"Um… okay, I'll try it," He said with an unsure smile. I finished gutting the first one and went to wash it in the stream before picking up the second one and doing the same. The whole time I was gutting Hiccup stared at me interested, which made me smirk. I looked up at him while I was working on the second one and caught his eye. We looked at each other for a moment before we both looked away and blushed. I washed the second fish and handed it to Hiccup.

"Thanks," he said, and I smiled.

"Yer welcome."

I sat next to him and speared my fish with a stick. I held it over the fire and watched as he speared his in the same manner. He held it out over the fire next to mine. I scooted a little closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He was a bit surprised at first, but laid his head on mine. We sat like that until our fish were cooked. We ate in silence by the fire, while Toothless watched us with his head tilted slightly.

I think I will like being with Hiccup and Toothless. They were entertaining and fun. I think it would be better than staying at home and getting married. I felt that I could relate to them in ways that no one else could. We were all misunderstood and treated like we didn't know what we were talking about. I think I will stay with Hiccup for a while before I go back….IF I go back.

"Hiccup?" I said

"Ya?"

"Can I sta' with ya and Toothless? Fo' a while a' least?"

"I don't mind, and I don't think Toothless would mind either."

He looked at Toothless, who nodded in approval. I laughed and Hiccup soon joined me.

"We should probably get Angus today, right?" Hiccup said.

"Naw, we can wait a lil while befo' goin' ta get 'im," I said. "Anyway, I think we should prob'ly get 'im a' nigh' so no one can see Toothless, cause they'd shoot 'im outta th' sky."

Hiccup nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya, probably not a good idea."

"Wha' shuld we do taday?"

"Do you want to go flying again?"

My face lit up at the mention of flying again, it had been exhilarating.

"YES!" I immediately replied and Hiccup gave me a small smirk.

"Well, Toothless? You ready?"

Toothless came up to Hiccup, who had picked up the dragon's saddle. He put it on Toothless and attached it under his neck. He hooked a cord from Toothless' prosthetic fin to the stirrup. Hiccup hopped onto the saddle and held his hand out to me.

"Do you trust me?" He said.

"Yes," I said as I took his hand. "I trust you with my life."

**Are you guys more satisfied with this chapter?**

**21SidraCire: I'm not, don't worry. That's why I had him see her take Hiccup's hand, so that Fergus wouldn't think it was kidnapping.**

**Question of the update: Is the revision better than the first chapter I had posted? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Got the next chapter up the same day as the revised chapter! Woo! I am even working on the next chapter as we speak. This chapter is 2 1/2 pages and 1,400 words exactly! Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 8

"Yes," Merida said taking my hand. "I trust you with my life."

I felt my face turn red as I helped her onto Toothless. She settled behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I patted Toothless when we were both in place on his back. He crouched before running and jumping off of the cliff. I heard Merida screaming in my ear with excitement. His wings snapped out a couple seconds before we hit the ground. I winced as his wings were jerked upwards, but that's what he gets for trying to show off.

Merida's arms tightened around me as she laid her head on my shoulder, I was a little shocked, but relaxed into her grip.

I am glad about what happened earlier today. Toothless accepted Merida after only spending a day with her, actually not even a day.

I looked back at Merida and smiled. Her hair was flowing behind her in the wind and her face had pure amazement and joy plastered all over it. I looked back to the front and leaned over, taking Merida with me, as I led Toothless into a dive to the forest. We pulled up when in the trees and started weaving back and forth between them at Toothless' top speed. We reached the end of the trees quickly and quickly inclined over the field below us. I took Toothless into a sharp turn the other way so that we wouldn't get shot at by the people in Merida's kingdom.

We flew up high as we could before Toothless closed his wings and we plummeted to the ground. Toothless angled his body so we were plummeting diagonally before opening his wings as we flew over the sea. Merida whooped and hollered the whole time. Toothless settled into the water, like he had the day before we had left Berk.

"Hold your breath," I advised Merida. She took a deep breath as I did before Toothless slid under the water. We were soon soaked in salty water as we looked around at the amazing depths. I looked back at Merida as she was looking up at me and our eyes met. I looked away quickly, a blush rising to my cheeks. I looked back fleetingly and saw her smirking while looking out around us.

Toothless broke the surface after catching a few fish. When he launched back into the air I felt her shiver and she brought herself closer to me so that her chest was up against my back. I felt my face turn even redder than it already was. It didn't feel uncomfortable, though, it just felt nice. I smiled as Toothless glided through the sky. The wind made me shiver as well, so Toothless started flying back to the waterfall. The sun was setting, but it still felt like daytime.

When we landed I unhooked my foot while Merida hopped off Toothless' back. She was a little unsteady on her feet and I laughed inwardly. I slid off the saddle and started unhooking it.

When I was done I looked around and realized Merida wasn't there and her bag was gone as well. I started to panic when I saw her step out of the forest with dry clothes on and her bag and wet clothes in her hand. I sighed quietly and looked at what she was wearing.

She had on a forest green shirt much like mine, but it fit her body better. Her leggings were brown and tight, but moveable. She wore brown leather boots that looked sturdy and quiet. I smiled at her and then realized that I should probably change my clothes as well. I picked through my bags and found my extra clothes before walking into the forest to change.

My wet clothes stuck to my body and were hard to remove, but I eventually finished changing and walked back into the clearing. My clothes were identical to the ones I had changed out of. I saw Merida had started up a fire while Toothless had caught more fish. I walked over to her after hanging my wet clothes on the branch of a tree, next to where Merida had hung hers. I sat across from her and picked up one of the fish she had already gutted before spearing it through with a stick.

I held the stick over the fire and watched with interest as Merida gutted a few more fish. It was strange, I think, to take the insides out of a fish before eating it, but she was right, it did taste better. She speared one of the three fish left in the pile and speared it as well. She stood up and walked over beside me and sat down close to me so that our legs were touching.

"'iccup," she said quietly while lowering her fish over the fire. "Thank ye, for eve'thin'."

She looked up at me and smiled before leaning in so our faces were close together. A blush started creeping on my face as she leaned in and put her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and let her guide me in the kiss. We put our fish down so they wouldn't burn as we kissed. I felt her arms snake around my neck so that they rested behind my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as we kissed softly. It wasn't a forceful kiss, like when Astrid had kissed me; it was softer, sweeter and filled with real feelings.

She pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back as she wrapped me in a hug.

"We should eat so we can get to bed. We need our sleep if we are going to get Angus tonight," I said when we pulled away from the hug. She nodded and picked up her fish on the stick. I picked up mine as well and we put them over the fire. She had her head on my shoulder and I put my head on her head as our fish cooked. When they were done we backed away from each other and started eating our fish.

When I was finished I walked over and wrapped the two uncooked fish in the access cloth that she had laid the fish on. I put them in the bag I had stored the food I had taken in. Of the food I had taken only two apples and half a loaf of bread remained. Toothless had eaten the chicken meat and I had eaten the bread and apples on our first day of flying.

I walked back over to Merida who was checking if her dress was dry yet. I put a hand on my clothes and found that they were still damp. I looked at Merida and saw that she had realized the same thing about hers. She looked at me and our eyes met again, but this time I didn't look away. She smiled and took my hand. I clasped her hand and we walked back to the fire, standing close enough that our shoulders touched. Toothless looked up at us from his spot by the lake and walked happily up to the fire.

"Toothless? Can you put it out?" I said to my friend. He nodded and put his paw down on the fire, immediately putting it out. The darkness settled in and my eyes adjusted slowly. We walked over to where Toothless had settled down while our eyes had been adjusting.

He lifted his wing and I let go of Merida's hand to settle down next to Toothless' belly. She crawled in by me and we shifted to get comfortable and Toothless laid his wing down. I put my arm over Merida's waist, feeling a bit more comfortable with it, now that we had kissed. She put her hand on mine and our fingers tangled together. Her hair was in my face, but I didn't mind. Her hair was soft and smelled like the forest.

She turned towards me, but kept our fingers intertwined. She leaned forward and gave me a soft lingering kiss.

"Goo'nigh', 'iccup," she murmured as she pulled back, but not too far.

"Goodnight, Merida," I whispered before pulling her closer into another soft kiss. We pulled back at the same time and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I am so glad that you guys have followed me and kept with my story so far. I think that this was a much better way of going about it instead of having that really fast 7th chapter. **

**21SidraCire: I think it will go more like this. It will be a couple more chapters until it gets to where the previous 7th chapter had been. I am not sure yet if they will elope or go back.**

**anchorman: Yup, that is why I changed it around and rewrote the chapter.**

**The Question of the Update is... Should Hiccup and Merida run off together, or should they marry with Merida's parent's consent? I am leaning towards doing the parent's consent because that will give Young Macintosh more of a motive, but what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have to say I really liked writing this chapter and I am pretty happy with it. it is 3 1/2 pgs and 1,726 words. Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 9

I woke up to someone poking me in the side and whispering in my ear.

"Merida…..Merida," the voice said. I groaned as I opened my eyes, but smiled as I saw Hiccup's face staring down at me. He smiled his lopsided smile back at me. "It's around midnight, do you want to go and get Angus?"

"Ya," I said. Hiccup turned around and poked Toothless in the side, effectively waking him up. Toothless stood up, being careful not to roll us this time, and started stretching. Hiccup stood up as I sat up and he reached his arm out to me and helped me up. I staggered and groaned. My legs were sore from riding Toothless all day yesterday. Hiccup put his hand on my shoulder to hold me steady and I gave him a grateful glance.

"The more you walk the better your legs will feel," Hiccup said to me reassuringly. I smiled at him thankfully and started walking around as Hiccup put the saddle on Toothless. "We should probably pack up the whole camp, because Angus won't be able to come up here and I don't think that Toothless could carry him up with both of us on his back as well."

"I coul' clim' up the side o' th' mountain," I said and Hiccup looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I 'ave don' it before."

Hiccup looked at me in awe before finishing saddling Toothless.

"I still think we should stay low to the ground, that way we could travel away faster if someone comes after us," Hiccup said after standing up. I nod, it made sense.

"I guess ya 're righ'," I said in return. "Le's pack up th' rest o' our stuff then."

Hiccup nodded and then started attaching the saddlebags to Toothless' saddle. I went and grabbed our clothes that had been drying and brought them over to our bags. I stuffed the ruined wedding dress in my bag and then went over to where my weapons were piled up. I put my belt around my waist, the sword hanging on my left side while my right side felt empty because Hiccup was using my dagger. I grabbed my closed-top quiver that my unstrung bow was in and slung it over my head and across my back. I put my bag on in the same manner as I put on my quiver.

I looked over to Hiccup and he was stuffing his clothes in the saddlebag that he had taken the clothes out of yesterday. I started walking over to him as he leaned down to pick up his satchel. When I reached him and Toothless he had his satchel over his head and it was resting at his side. He saw me and smiled before turning and reaching into one of his saddlebags. He brought his hand out and in it was half a loaf of bread. He split it and held one half out to me.

"Here."

I took the bread gratefully and started eating it ravenously as Hiccup ate his at a slower pace. I finished a couple minutes before Hiccup, so I walked over to pet Toothless. When Hiccup finished he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to go, milady?" he said with a playful bow.

"Why yes, my good sir," I said with a fake curtsy, which was hard to do without a dress on, I might add. He held his hand out to me and helped me on Toothless.

"We will have to sit a little closer together because of the saddlebags, but we will drop them off at the bottom of the mountain before continuing," Hiccup said.

"Tha's fin' with me," I said with a smile and held my hand out to him. He took the help and got onto Toothless' back with ease. He was right, it was a tight fit, but it was comfortable as well. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he locked his prosthetic in place. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Hiccup's back and I heard him chuckle. Toothless lurched forward and flung himself off the cliff, snapping his wings open immediately. I looked up as Toothless slowly glided down in a spiral towards the bottom of the waterfall.

We landed with a large thud, which made me hit my chin on Hiccup's shoulder. Neither of us mentioned it though as we proceeded to unlatch the saddlebags. I found that the waterfall hid a cave in which would be the perfect place to set up camp. I put my bag inside and called out.

"'iccup!"

"Merida? Where are you?"

"Behind the waterfall, there is a cave that would be the perfect place to set up camp in."

Hiccup walked over to the rocks and carefully hopped across them to where the entrance was. He started to slip on the last rock, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him, which resulted in him falling on top of me. He blushed and stuttered an apology as he got up.

"'iccup," I said stopping him mid-sentence. "It's fin'." I got up off of the ground. "I'll go and get the saddlebags."

He nodded as I started hopping across the rocks. I quickly grabbed the saddlebags and Hiccup's satchel before turning around and going back to the cave. When inside I dropped the bags by my bag and then grabbed Hiccup's hand. I pulled him along as I hopped across the rocks. I stopped every now and then to help him and he blushed in embarrassment when he almost fell in. When we reached the other side he walked up to Toothless.

I walked up behind him and watched as he got onto Toothless without trouble. While he was clipping his prosthetic into place I hopped on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him feeling secure as Toothless launched into the air. We flew quickly and silently over the forest. Hiccup landed us in the clearing we had met in so he could retrieve his hammer and dagger, but they weren't there. He started panicking and looking around everywhere. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"'iccup, my dad may have taken them. I am sure we can sneak in to get them back when we go to get Angus," I said to him reassuringly. He nodded and we got back on Toothless. I felt my hair whip back as he took air again. We flew over the castle and Toothless circled it while Hiccup and I planned what we were going to do.

Hiccup landed Toothless by Angus' stall. I quickly jumped off and ran up to my horse, which had reared up at the sight of Toothless. I quickly calmed him and stopped his neighing. I stroked his face as he grunted and stomped the ground. I walked back out of the stall and Angus followed me. I swung my leg over his back and rode around the castle to the secret passage I always used when I wanted to ride Angus. Toothless and Hiccup flew above me and landed when I stopped. I told Angus quietly to stay quiet while Hiccup and I were inside before beckoning Hiccup to follow.

Hiccup slid off of Toothless and winced when he landed with a crunch. I pushed aside the rock that barred the way and started to crawl through the hole on my hands and knees. Hiccup followed behind me as I made my way around a corner and nearer to the throne room. We stayed silent as we crept through the passageway. Eventually it led out into the throne room from behind my father's chair. I stopped to listen for voices. When I heard that there were none I pushed my father's chair out of the way cringing at each noise it made. I exited the tunnel and stood up. I brushed myself off as Hiccup exited the tunnel behind me.

When he stood up I pushed the throne back into place. Hiccup's mouth was open in awe when he looked around at the room. I sniggered silently and he looked back at me mockingly angry, but then silently laughed with me.

"So why would your dad hide my weapons in the castle?" Hiccup whispered in my ear. I shivered as I felt his breath on my ear before replying while rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"'Cause he's kinda th' king…."

Hiccup looked at me in shock, but I expected that.

"Okay, well my dad is the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Vikings from Berk. I guess we are even," he said smiling his cute lopsided smile that I have come to adore. I grabbed his hand and quietly pulled him along as I looked around for his stolen weapons. I had searched the whole room when Hiccup spoke up.

"Do you really think your dad would put someone's weapons in the front room where they could easily get to them?"

"I guess naw…. Mayb' they're in th' armory!"

I pulled him down the side hall and to the armory. I swore quietly when I saw that it had a lock on it. Hiccup pushed me aside though and knelt down with my dagger in his hand. He stuck the dagger through the lock hole and fiddled with it before turning it slowly. I heard a click and almost yelled out in triumph, but I stopped myself. Hiccup smiled at me happily before pushing the door open and standing aside so I could enter first.

I stepped in and looked around the dimly lit room. The moonlight shone through a small window, enough to see the assortment of weapons on the racks. I started searching and Hiccup followed in suit, searching opposite the side I was on. I heard a clatter and saw Hiccup buried beneath a few shields and spears. I helped him up and then I spotted his dagger and hammer on the table next to where we were standing. I carefully made my way around the fallen weapons and to the table. I quickly grabbed Hiccup's weapons and handed them to him.

Hiccup smiled at me and then we started to walk towards the doorway, but froze when we saw a figure standing in the doorway.

**I hope you liked it!**

**21SidraCire: Thank you :3**

**Question of the Update: Who do you think is the shadow?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am cheering myself on right now! I just finished the second chapter of the day, though I did start the other one yesterday. If any of you didn't read the 7th chapter again I advise you doing so as well as the chapters that follow. I have some cute Mericup fluff in here along with goofy triplets. This is 3 pages and 1,098 words. ENJOY!**

The Runaways

Chapter 10

My heart stopped as I saw the tall skinny figure in the doorway to the only exit. I backed up pulling Hiccup with me. I paused as the figure toppled and split into three separate beings.

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish!" I shouted quietly as I ran forward to greet my little brothers. They picked themselves up and wrapped their arms around my legs. I leaned down and hugged them. "What 're ya doin' outta bed?"

"We heard a noise-" said Harris.

"And we thought-" Hubert said.

"Maybe you-" Hamish continued.

"Had-"

"Come-"

"Back!" Hamish finished.

"Well, are these your brothers, Merida?" Hiccup said from behind me.

"Ya," I said. "The lil' devils they 're." I smiled down at them as they looked at Hiccup curiously. I laugh quietly at their wide-eyed gazes.

"Who's he?" Harris said.

"I am Hiccup. I am the first dragon trainer in the world."

My brothers looked at him in awe and then ran up asking questions left and right.

"Dragons?"

"Are they scary?"

"Did one bite your leg off?"

"What do they look like?"

"Can we see yours?"

"BOYS!" I quietly yelled. "Mum and Da migh' wake up and we don' wan' th'm ta catch us!"

They all looked downcast.

"So you're naw stayin'?"

"No, 'amish, we canno', mother would ma'e me marry tha' git Macintosh if I stayed."

The boys crinkled their noses when I mentioned Macintosh. I kneeled by them.

"Wha' did he do ta ya? I'll killem if he hurt ya!" I said fiercely to them.

"He-"

"Blamed us-"

"Fo' you runnin'-"

"Away."

"So-"

"He gave us-"

"A 'ard time-"

"Whene'er 'e-"

"Saw us."

I looked at them with pity and anger. Young Macintosh had given them a hard time because of what I did.

"Mayb' we will stay," I said looking up at Hiccup. "And we will tea' tha' boy a less'n."

"What're you planning on?"

"Sumthin' good," I said as a smirk came to my face. I stood up and whispered in Hiccup's ear. "Sumthin' really good."

He shivered in delight at my breath on his ear. I leaned back before leaning into Hiccup's flushed face and I kissed him slowly.

"EWWW!" The triplets said. I broke away from Hiccup and we started laughing. The boys soon joined in. We all sat on the ground and I told them my plan. I felt good about it and I knew that Young Macintosh would never mess with my family again after this was over.

When we were done planning I told the boys to go to bed and then wake early so they could prepare. They groaned a bit when I mentioned going to bed but they nodded in acceptance before scampering off to their rooms.

Hiccup and I walked out of the room and closed the door slowly then Hiccup locked the lock back in place. We treaded softly as we walked back to the throne room. I pushed the throne aside and Hiccup went in first. I followed behind him and moved the throne back in place behind me. I guided Hiccup, telling him which ways to turn as we crawled. I felt the air hit me as Hiccup crawled out of the hole in front of me. I crawled out and stood up, glad to be in the open air again.

Angus came trotting up to me. I patted him on the head and looked sadly at him.

"We're gonna hav' ta leave ye here again," I said. "We need a quick trip there and back. Go on, Angus, back ta yer stall!"

I smacked his rump to send him on his way and watched until he turned the corner. I turned to Hiccup, who was already on Toothless. I walked up to him and accepted his help onto Toothless' back. Toothless took air in the night sky and flew back to the waterfall.

I looked up at the night sky and picked out Orion's belt. I loved Orion because he was an archer like me. I followed the 3 stars up and found Orion in his full form. His bow pulled back aimed at an unknown creature in the darkness.

Hiccup steered Toothless through the waterfall and into the cave. When he landed we were lightly wet, but not as much as much as I expected us to be. Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and held his arms out to me. I jumped into his arms, but the 'Romantic moment' was ruined as Hiccup toppled over because his prosthetic was on a slippery surface. I landed on top of him and quickly scrambled off while laughing. Hiccup joined in and we laughed until we were out of breath.

"We should probably go to bed now, we need our rest if we are going to carry out our plan in the morning," Hiccup said after he caught his breath. I nodded, still not able to talk. He started taking off Toothless' saddle as I unclipped my belt and lay it and my quiver next to our bags. I turned back to Hiccup and Toothless and saw that Toothless was already curled up on the driest spot of ground. Hiccup beckoned me over and I gladly walked over to him.

He let me curl into place beside Toothless before he joined me. Toothless put his wing over us trapping us in darkness. I closed my eyes and opened them back up, but there was no light at all. I lifted my hand up and put it to Hiccup's face. I leaned in close so that our noses were touching.

"M-merida?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Hmmm?"

"I-I think I like you…" He trailed off and I could feel the temperature on his face rise as a blush crept to his cheeks. I leaned in and kissed his nose.

"I think I like you too, Hiccup," I said smiling. I put my arms around his neck and he moved both his arms around my waist. Our foreheads pressed together before our lips did. I slowly pulled him in closer as our lips moved against each other. My hands ran through his soft hair as his tightened around my waist. I pulled back.

"We shoul' prob'ly sleep, we don' wanna be tired in the morn'," I said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right," Hiccup said with a sigh. I turned around so we both wouldn't be tempted to kiss more. Hiccup laid one of his arms over my waist and I held onto his hand. I shifted so we were closer together before falling into a blissful sleep.

**Okay, I know a lot of my chapters end with them sleeping, but... I think it fits.**

**Guest (1): I am sorry :( you were wrong it was the triplets.**

**21SidraCire: I'm sorry! I don't either, but I got the next chapter up in the same day, so you didn't have to wait long!**

**The Question of the update: What do you think the plan is? Who's POV should I do it from, or should I do 3rd person?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am pretty happy with this chapter, though I had no idea what I was going to do for it until I wrote it down. 4 pages and 1,817 words! Enjoy!**

The Runaways

Chapter 11

I woke up slowly. When I opened my eyes I saw that Toothless was up, but Merida was still there in my arms. I smiled as I looked at her sleeping. It seemed a shame to wake her up, but she would kill me if I didn't, and I'm not sure if I mean that figuratively or literally.

"Merida….Merida," I said while shaking her side. She opened her eyes blearily and looked over her shoulder at me. She smiled before sitting up. She stretched her arms out to the side and then turned towards me. I was a little shocked when she gave me a peck on the lips, but I guess I should have seen that coming. I smiled when she backed away. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She took it gratefully and wrapped her fingers through mine when she stood.

I looked around for Toothless and saw he was putting his head under the waterfall, getting himself all wet. I laughed at him. He turned around and snorted at me before shaking he head getting water droplets all over Merida and I.

"Ya ready fo' th' plan?" Merida asked.

"Yup, should we leave our stuff here and get it later or take it with us?" I replied.

"Eh…. Le's leave it 'ere."

I nodded and went over to where our bags were piled up. I picked through them until I found the food bag. I took out the two apples and tossed one to Merida. She caught easily and took a bite.

I put my weapons back in my belt while holding the apple with my teeth. When I was finished I saw Merida donning her weapons as well. I picked up Toothless' saddle as he came trotting up to me, his head now dry. I quickly put his saddle on and latched all the buckles and cords. I ate the apple as I worked. As I was finishing Merida came up from behind me and jumped on Toothless before I could get on. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and got on Toothless in front of her. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her chin be placed on my shoulder as Toothless lifted off and shot through the waterfall.

We were launched into the slowly brightening sky, the wind rushed around us quickly drying our clothes. I felt a soft smile come on my lips as Merida's arms tightened around me. That smile, however, also came with a heavy blush. I could feel her chest on my back and her breath on my ear. I knew she wasn't scared, she just wanted me nearer. I was happy like this. She actually liked me, she wasn't pretending like Astrid had been.

I looked back at Merida, and our eyes met before she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my blush deepen and I heard her giggle.

I turned back to the front as I felt Toothless level out. He was circling the castle up high. I looked down in the courtyard and saw the mass of people gathered. It looks like the triplets came through for us and told their mother that Merida was coming back. I smiled back at Merida before switching my foot's position and having Toothless spiral downwards. I leaned forward so I didn't catch as much of the wind on my face, but Merida didn't and instead she whooped and hollered her hair rushing back in the wind. I saw people pointing up at us, no doubt recognizing their princess from her fiery hair. Toothless shot a fireball when we were above them, which made many of them to shrink away. We spiraled a few more times before landing in front of the huge crowd of 'best dressed' Scots.

Most mouths were hanging open at the sight of Toothless and I smirked at the sight trying not to laugh. Merida, however, could not help herself and burst out laughing. Her beautiful laughter rang around the silent courtyard. I unclipped my prosthetic and swung my fake leg over Toothless' neck so I was sitting on him sideways. I elbowed Merida in the gut to stop her from laughing.

She stopped and looked at me with a fake pained expression before pushing me off of Toothless. She slid off after me and helped me up. I felt that many eyes had moved from Toothless to my prosthetic and I felt vaguely uncomfortable, but I tried to hide it for the sake of our plan.

Merida intertwined our fingers, which made some of the people in the crowd gasp, and led me over to where Young Macintosh, as Merida told me, Merida's dad, and a woman who was looking disapprovingly at Merida and I, who I assumed was Merida's mother.

"Hi, Mother, Father," Merida said.

"Merida! Where 'ave you been? Wha' 're you wearing? 'ho is this boy? And wha' is tha'-tha' beas'!?" Merida's mother said with increasing volume.

"I have been in the forest, I am wearing clothes, and why don't you ask them yourself?" Merida retorted.

Her mother looked at me sternly and I gulped before speaking.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third son of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Vikings on Berk. This "Beast" as you say, is my dragon, Toothless," I said with venom in the last sentence. Merida's dad almost choked.

"You're Hiccup?"

"Yes…"

"I almos' signe' a peace 'reaty wi' your father fo' you an' Merida ta marry a while bac'."

Merida and I stared at him in bewilderment.

"Wha'?!" Merida shouted in my ear.

"Oww…" I pouted.

"Sorry," she whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. I saw Macintosh's face heat up in anger. He stormed up to us from behind the king and queen and pushed us apart.

"'ave you all forgotten tha' she is suppose' ta be marrying me taday?" he yelled out pushing me to the ground. Toothless launched forward in my defense and pinned him to the ground. I saw blood on his arm where Toothless' claw was impaling him. Merida smirked and crouched down to talk to Young Macintosh.

"Ya know, Toothless is th' last night fury. Th' most powerful of all the dragons tha' Hiccup has trained. He was th' first Viking to eva train one an' is th' trainer of all th' dragons on Berk, which happen ta be a lot."

Young Macintosh whimpered in fear and I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his face, but I could be wrong. Toothless leaned his head back before coming down in a roar like the one he had roared when we had first met. I smirked at Young Macintosh's look of terror.

"Ya, I think you are a little more afraid of him than I was when he first did that to me when we met," I said to the young man.

"Well- tha's cause you din' have someon' stick the dragon on ya!"

"Ya, but I was taught that a dragon would always go for the kill."

Macintosh paled a little and I saw his pants darken. I saw Merida laughing quietly; I think she had noticed as well. Toothless was swinging his tail back and forth in agitation. I saw three little red heads sneak up to Merida and tug on her pant leg. She looked down at her deviously smiling brothers and nodded. They scampered away as Toothless looked up at me with a questioning look on his face. I nod at him and he jumps off of Young Macintosh, but still kept an eye on him growling. Macintosh got up shakily and looked at the stunned crowd.

"Mother, can Ah marry 'iccup?" Merida said. My eyes shot over to her. She had never told me about this! "He bea's Young Macintosh a' smar's an' I thin' he would make a much betta kin' than Macintosh ever would."

Her mother looked at her with an uncertain expression and then looked at me. I smiled at her awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Do ya really wanna?" Merida's mother asked her.

"Yes," Merida said desperately. I was in shock and didn't know what to say. I knew I liked her, but this was a bit quick. I liked her straightforwardness though, it was one of the reasons I think we are good for each other. A soft smile rose to my lips as Merida looked back at me. I could see that she really wanted this, and I did too. She held her hand out to me and I walked up and clasped it in my own. "I really do."

Her mother sighed and looked to her father. He had his hands together and nodded vigorously at his wife.

"Okay," she said exasperatedly. "You ca' marry th' Vikin'."

Merida jumped for joy and I smiled. She turned to me and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes went wide, but slowly closed with bliss.

"Ehem."

We broke apart and both blushed looking down. The king was looking at us sternly, but I think the queen was just glad that her daughter was back and that they agreed on something.

We heard a splash behind us as a bucket of fish and water was dumped on Young Macintosh. The crowd, which had been silent up until now, started laughing, a little hesitant at first, but then grew in volume. Toothless walked up to him and started licking the fish juice off of him. Young Macintosh shrieked (and I have to say it was not at all manly) and ran away to the docks. Many of the spectators left, thinking that there wasn't going to be a wedding today and that the action was gone.

Merida and I looked up at the Triplets who were hanging out the window holding the bucket that the fish had previously been in. She gave them a thumbs-up and I gave them a goofy smile. They smiled back and crawled out the window, sliding down a pipe that ran along-side it. They ran up and hugged Merida and I, happy that their tormenter was gone and their sister was back. Toothless was licking up the fish and the fish juices from the ground.

The boys then went up to Toothless hesitantly. I walked up with them, releasing my hand from Merida's. I put my hand on Toothless and when the boys saw this they ran up and started petting and climbing on Toothless. I looked over to where Merida and her parents stood. Her parents were smiling at me acceptingly and she glanced back at them before joining me and her brothers in pampering Toothless.

"We shul' probably send a letter to your da', Hiccup," The king said. I froze at his words.

_Dad._

**Kind of a cliffhanger... but not really... I don't think so. Is it?**

**Thank you to all of you guys that have followed, faved and reviewed! I really do appreciate it and you guys give me motivation :3**

**I did Hiccup's POV to hcsp1 's request. **

**21SidraCire: There you go! He cried! and peed his pants!**

**Guest (1): I am sorry I didn't do third person, but I had already been halfway through the chapter when you commented, but Toothless was part of the plan. Did that satisfy you?**

**Question of the Update: What should Stoick's reaction to the fact that his son is getting married be like?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a little bit of writer's block and couldn't think of how to start this. I think I did OK though. This is TWO MONTHS after the last chapter! That consisted of the wedding plans being made, arrangements for Hiccup to live in the castle, and the sailing to Berk, which took a couple weeks, even though it would only take a couple days or hours on a dragon. This is 3 pages and 1,301 words. ENJOY!**

The Runaways

Chapter 12

The Scottish ships cut through the fiery water of the setting sun. I was on Toothless' back with Merida behind me, guiding the ships through the rocky waters that surrounded my hometown, Berk. As we rounded the last bend the sun fell totally below the horizon, basking us in darkness. I saw no dragons flying in the moonlight so I came to the conclusion that everyone was in the Mess Hall having dinner.

I guided Toothless down to the Scottish ship and we landed on the deck, not wanting to show that Toothless and I were here. I slid off of Toothless after unhooking my foot. Merida jumped down after me and kissed me lightly on the cheek making my blush.

"You should put some Scottish clothes over your own so they don't recognize you to begin with," Merida whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine. She took my hand and led me below deck and into a room. She looked through the drawers and cabinets before finding what she was looking for. "Aha!"

She turned around and held some clothes out to me. I looked at them skeptically before accepting and started putting the robe-like garment over my own clothes. Merida helped me so that it looked like it was the only thing I was wearing. I walked over to the mirror in the corner and looked at myself in it. I chuckled.

I was dressed in a Scottish robe-like kilt that was green with darker green plaid. There were lumps in my clothing where my belt and weapons were. My pants stuck out from under it and my fur boots contrasted greatly with the outfit. I shook my head at Merida. She pouted playfully, but then went digging for another outfit.

She brought out an outfit of darker material, either black or dark brown, I couldn't tell. I took off the kilt and let Merida put this piece of clothing on me. She draped it over my shoulders and tied the front. When she was done I went back over to the mirror.

I wore a dark cloak over my clothing. It covered me fully unless I stick my hand or leg through the curtained front. It was joined with some strings that tied it together. I reached behind my head and pulled up the hood that I found there. I grinned as the shadows overcast my face. This was perfect.

I looked over to Merida and nodded. She smiled at me before kissing me quickly and heading out the door yelling.

"Let's go up on deck!"

I chuckled and followed her up to the deck. When I stepped onto the deck the wind blew off my hood and I hastily pulled it back on. I walked up to where Merida was. I looked out into the bay and watched as we pulled up to the docks. We had gone over what was going to happen so many times, but I was still nervous. What if they don't agree? What if they take me back? What if….? I stopped my train of thought. I had to think positive or this was never going to work.

The boat jolted as the anchor was thrown down. Someone jumped onto the dock and caught the rope that was thrown to them. They took the rope and wrapped it around the hook that was embedded on the dock. Once the rope was secure a ramp was slid out from the boat onto the deck. I patted Toothless on the head before following Merida and her family onto deck with a few guards. I took the lead to show them where the Mess Hall was.

We walked up the hill to the looming building. I was surprised that we hadn't run into any Vikings, well other than me. I saw a few dragons, but most of them were probably at their eating place. When we reached the building I paused. Merida put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back before pulling the hood further up to hide my face. Merida's father and mother took the lead and I went to the back.

The guards pulled the doors open and stood in front of them. The loud noises of the Vikings eating rushed to my ears and made me feel slightly homesick. The sounds quieted down as all the Vikings turned towards the open doors and stared. Some of their mouths hung open as they stared at the Scots.

"Fergus, what business do you have on Berk?" I heard a familiar voice say. I felt a lump forming in my throat. _Dad…._

"Stoick, don' sound mad. I 'ave good news, an' a proposal," Merida's father said to mine.

"What?"

"I wan' my daughter, Merida, ta marry yer son, 'iccup, as a truce."

I saw my dad's face harden.

"Hiccup isn't here anymore, he ran away," he said venomously. I saw Merida's dad smirk and I walked slowly to Merida's side.

"I kne, tha's wha' 'elped me come ta th' decision. Merida 'ad run away ta."

Dad's eyes widened and his eyes searched the people behind the Scottish king. His eyes landed on me and I shifted awkwardly.

"Hiccup?" He said barely loud enough for me to hear. I reached my hands up to the hood and took it off of my head.

"Hi, Dad," I said smiling sheepishly. I saw the Vikings in the room switch their gaze from King Fergus to me. My dad stared at me in disbelief.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouted before jumping up and wrapping me in a bear hug. When he let go I gasped for a breath.

"Hello to you too, Fishlegs."

I looked around at everyone's faces searching for the other teens. My face hardened as I met Astrid's eyes and I looked away quickly before searching for Snotlout.

"If you're looking for Snotlout, he was exiled for rash speaking when your dad had said that you had run away," Fishlegs said. I smirked and looked over at Merida. She smiled at me, knowing how much I had hated Snotlout. Fishlegs went to go sit back down as he was given a glare from his father.

I looked back at my dad, who was still speechless from shock. I walked down the aisles of tables to where my dad stood at the head of the walkway. I gave him a hug, my hands not even reaching his back because of his wide girth. He was surprised at first, but put his arms around me.

"Hiccup, you aren't a disappointment. I am sorry if you ever thought I really meant that. I had to say that to keep up my image, and I never knew how to talk to you. You mother was always the one that was good at that," He whispered in my ear. I backed up.

"It's okay, Dad. I understand," I said and smiled a small smile.

"Do you really want to marry Merida?"

"Yes, I do," I said certainly. He nodded in approval before speaking to Fergus.

"I accept this proposal, but which one should move?"

"Well, tha's their 'ecision," King Fergus said. "Maybe we shoul' discuss thi' a' yer house."

My dad nodded and our two families headed out the door. I whistled for Toothless and a black streak came from above us. I smiled up at him as we headed up the hill, my hand wrapped in Merida's and Toothless flying right above us.

**You know the new tail that Gobber made? Well it makes it so Toothless can fly alone, or at least that's what I have gotten from the little bit of the TV show that I have watched.**

**21SidraCire: haha I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Casey: I just made him mostly shocked, but thanks for the suggestion, I will make him happy about it in the next chapter and mix in a whole bunch of other emotions.**

**Thank you for all the new followers, and all the ones that have been with me from the start! I love you guys!**

**Question of the update... Who's POV should the next chapter be in? and Should I skip to the wedding or write where I left off?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I FOUND MY JUMPDRIVE! This is the chapter I was going to post last week when I lost it. It's a short chapter and not very good, but I thought that you guys would rather me post it now then take forever to rewrite or add onto it. I will have a Merida vs Astrid scene because so many of you have asked. 2 pages and 889 words. ENJOY!**

The Runaways

Chapter 13

I was shocked that Hiccup had come back. I thought that what happened between Snotlout and me would have him gone forever. I never thought that I would see him again, and I never dreamed that if I did see him he would be getting married soon! When he looked into my eyes in the Mess Hall I was surprised at the change in him. I saw anger, but at the same time I felt like he forgave me. I think that makes me happy.

Snotlout is gone, and Hiccup is getting married. I wonder who I will end up with now, there's no one that I am particularly interested in. I ruined every chance I had with Hiccup by cheating on him and driving him away. Snotlout messed up his chance with me by getting exiled.

I walked out of the Mess hall thinking about this and I felt like nothing in my life could have gone more wrong. I messed everything in my life up, but I managed to make Hiccup's better for him. It's a wonder how one action can create a chain of reactions. Nothing is the same after you decide something. I learned it the hard way. I fell asleep that night feeling awful about myself.

~~~~~HI I AM A LINEBREAK AND IN FACT I AM THE FIRST ONE OF THIS STORY! CHANGE POV Stoick!~~~~

I was shocked to see my son again. I had thought that he would either be gone for good or come back a couple days after he ran off. I never thought he would come back with a fiancé! I am glad that Hiccup understood the situation I had been in when I had talked him down. It makes it a lot easier to talk with him and not have a guilty conscience.

When I saw who he was going to marry I couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful and had a fiery spirit that even her hair showed. I knew that she would protect him and care for him in ways that I couldn't. There was one question that I asked that I think I knew the answer of.

"So where are you going to live? Berk or Scotland?" I said as soon as we settled in at my house.

"Dad, I'm going to move to Scotland," Hiccup said. My suspicions were confirmed. He was going to leave again, but at least this time I would know where he was at. I looked around at the family that was about to become part of my own. Fergus reminded me of myself and the boys reminded me of how Hiccup was when he was little, curious and always getting into trouble. Speaking of which, where was the third one?

Apparently Merida noticed this as well and called out.

"Hamish! Ge' back 'ere!"

I looked to where she was yelling at and chuckled. He was crawling on the bear head on the wall. Hamish quickly dropped to the ground and ran over to sit by his brothers looking at me innocently. I turned back to the conversation at hand.

"I thought you would. People there would probably treat you a lot better than those here," I said to Hiccup. "Though they will miss your dragon training, some already do. Others they don't give a crap." Hiccup nodded.

"Dad, can we take some dragons with us? I would like to teach some of them how to fly. Merida and her brothers have been begging me nonstop to fly with me on Toothless."

Merida started to protest, but stopped when she saw Hiccup's joking eyes.

"Of course you can! You are the one that first trained a dragon, so why would I not let you take more with you?"

"It's always polite to ask."

"You go me there," I said chuckling. "Let's get to sleep and then talk more in the morning; it has been a long day. You are welcome to stay here tonight. We have this room, Hiccup's room and our guest room open."

"Thank ye, Stoick," Fergus said and held out a hand to me. I grasped his hand in mine and smile sincerely.

"Come on boys, Merida, I'll show you my old room."

I smiled as Hiccup led his fiancé and her brothers up the stairs.

"You two can have my room if you want, I can sleep down here."

Elinor shook her head; apparently she didn't think that Vikings were supposed to be so civilized. I smirked before she and her husband looked at each other and gave me their answer.

"Thank ye, Stoick, but we can't take yer bed from ye. We'll sleep in the guest room or down here. The boys will mos' lik'ly sleep with Merida or us an' Hiccup can have 'is bedroom, though I think Merida will prob'ly sneak in there," Elinor said.

I had no idea that Hiccup had been sleeping with his fiancé, though with how he is they probably don't do anything.

"I'll show you the room."

I took them upstairs and showed them the guest room before going to peek in Hiccup's room. I saw two forms in the bed and three little forms sleeping by Toothless. I smiled at them before heading into my room and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**So a little bit of interaction between families and some Astrid guilt. I have adopted a new story that is kinda like the one I was having plot bunnies with. I think I might write both of them since they are different, and I already have part of both written. I will try to commit to doing a couple chapters a week on a schedule so that I update as often as I can for all of my stories.**

**Mystic: I think I am going to have Merida get a dragon because other people have requested it as well.**

**Thank you for all of those who have reviewed, Faved and Followed my story! I really appreciate it and thank you for all the wonderful ideas you have given me.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Okay, I know this is so short, and I apologize, but I didn't think that I would update this soon. I thought that you guys would like a small bit of Merida/Hiccup fluff ^^ Okay this isn't even a page and it is only 313 words, but still enjoy.**

The Runaways

Chapter 15

Hiccup POV

I stared at the scene in front of me. Merida bashed Astrid's head against the ground before getting off of her and walking to me.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I said quietly, my voice hoarse. Merida shook her head.

She's th' on' tha' was askin' fo' it."

I nodded my head before interlacing my hand with Merida's. She smiled at me as we turned and headed up, back up towards the house. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and I smiled a small smile as I saw her beautiful eyes glint in the moonlight and her hair whip in the wind. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. She looked at me startled before her eyes softened and she pecked me on the cheek. I pulled her in close and she leaned into me as we walked. Her hand lay on top of mine that was around her as her other hand reached up to my face. She stopped and turned towards me. Her eyes looked up to mine as she leaned in. I felt her breath on my face and saw her eyes close as our lips touched. I closed my eyes as we kissed sweetly. It felt so much different, so much better than kissing Astrid. Merida's lips were so soft and I felt sparks whenever we touched. My head spins every time we kiss. Everything just keeps getting better the more time I spend with her.

This moment seemed perfect, and it felt good that I had someone who would protect me as much as I would protect them. Being with Merida has taught me many things, but the main thing is that you always have someone that cares about you, even if you don't know them yet.

**I felt like I owed you something after being out of commission for so long. I think this is one of the most heartfelt chapters I have ever written. I love you guys. You have given me the inspiration I have needed. **

**So for all those who have favorited and followed this story after I have been out of commission, I want to tell you thank you and that I really appreciate it. I used to do this one by one to each person who followed and faved, but I got so many in the past couple months that I fell behind and haven't caught up, I don't think I ever will XD**

**Please Review, because it helps me :) I love you guys, you are amazing and just remember:**

**"**Isn't it great to be different?

Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?

When you learn to start accepting yourself,

You'll become a shining star."

- 'Great to be Different' by Forest Rain


	15. Chapter 16

**Okay. I cannot believe this! I checked the ratings of this story. It is the 15th most followed, the 11th most favorited, and the 6th most reviewed in the HTTYD and Brave crossovers. I can't believe this! I love all of you guys and I will say it every chance that I get ^^ this is 529 words, and I typed it on my Ipod so I appologize for any errors. Enjoy! **

The Runaways

Chapter 16

Hiccup's POV

~~time skip!~~

My hands fiddled nervously with my jacket sleeves. I gazed down at the rough cloth and tried to force down the butterflies in my stomach. My teeth bit down on my bottom lip until I could taste blood. I thought about backing out, but I committed myself and she is definitely the one for me. Gosh, myself, SUCK IT UP! I just need to get through this ceremony and then It will be just me and her instead of the whole population of both of our villages (well, in her case it's really a kingdom).

I breathed slowly in and then out as I heard some bagpipe music start. I looked up and saw some little girls spreading flowers down the aisle. My eyes rose higher until they met with hers. Merida. The reason I was willing to make this commitment. She gave me a small sincere smile that calmed all my nerves. When I gained my bearings and the butterflies flew away I realized just how beautiful she looked.

She wore a white dress that reached her ankles. It was a simple white gown with gold edging, no embroidery or lace, but it made her look stunning. It hugged her hips and waist before billowing out into the skirt. The top was well above her... well her-hercleavage. I blushed slightly at that thought. The sleeves were tight at the top and then flowed down reaching to the middle of her thighs. The dress enhanced her features instead of taking them away like the dress she had been in when we met did. Her feet were covered in ankle boots, much like her regular footwear, except these were white and gold.

A glint of silver caught my eye and my gaze traveled up to her collarbone where a silver necklace lay. The pendant was gracefully made by expert hands in the shape of an arrow. I smiled a small smile as I thought of how much arguing it probably took between her and her mother to come upon an agreement for her outfit. She walked up the few steps there were easily and I took her hands in my own as we stood across from each other.

My mind tuned out everything and everyone around me as I gazed into her eyes. I recited what I needed to, but didn't comprehend what I was saying. I jolted out of my stupor when Merida threw her arms around me and kissed me like we have never kissed before. I felt her smiling into the kiss and I could feel happiness radiating off of her. I felt like this moment could go on forever before-

SLAM!

Merida jolted towards me as our kiss broke apart. I fell to the ground as the stage beneath our feet started leaning. People were screaming and I looked around for the cause. I narrowed my eyes as they laid their gaze on Hookfang. Snotlout has to have some guts coming here and ruining my wedding. The only thing that confused me was that there were two people mounted on Hookfang. Hookfang slammed his tail on the stage, making me and Merida fall through the large crack in it.

** Okay, on my Ipod doing this so... ya. I will probably be typing on here for a bit because I'm moving next week. Kinda scared, kinda excited ^^ I'm so sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I feel so bad, but I'm exhausted, it's hard to type on here and I think as long as I update you guys are happy. So for a while I will be doing shorter updates, until I get settled into my new/old house (I lived in it for 4 years before and now we are moving back). Also, my summer is jam packed and shortened... yay... Then after that I start my Junior year in Geeeorgea (as they say it down south). Well I wish you all an amazing summer (cept for those on the other side of the equator) and I will TRY to update soon. I have to guarantee (I am almost positive I just butchered that word, but auto correct is annoying so I'm not checking!) Please review, fave and follow! I want to be higher that 15, 11 and 6 in the ranks. I am 2 favorites away from becoming 10th! well... this authors note is almost as long as the story itself XD bye my amazing fans!**

**Okay, I'm sorry for all who read this when it was just a block of words, cause I know that is always overwhelming. I got on my computer and fixed it though! Thanks for the new reviews, faves and follows! I corrected a couple things and made it purty, hehe. Well, guys I loveses you and I shall miss you for the next couple weeks! My computer is being packed tomorrow along with the rest of my house and I won't have wifi for my ipod. I am then leaving on tuesday. I am touring Utah and then on Saturday I am starting the drive across the country... yay. 4-6 days in a little mazda with my sister and my mom (not as bad as last time, cause we won't have any pets, my brother and dad are driving with the dogs, the cockroach is dead, and yes my brother had a pet cockroach, and you all know the story about my cat) Then after that I have to unpack and repack my suitcase and then I go to be a camp counselor at a camp with a no phone and no electronics policy. After that I'm gonna have the last 2-3 weeks of summer free before starting my junior year. I will try to finish the story in that 3 week gap, but it might not happen, cause my dad and mom set up a whole bunch of babysitting jobs for me. Love ya guys, again sorry for the long AN I'm just rambling! But I thought you would want to know my schedule and everything so you would know when to expect updates. 3 weeks guys, 3 weeks. Unless I type in the car, and if I do I will use my mom's Ipad so it won't be butchered by my ipods retardedness from being so old. BYE!**


	16. Update on eeverything

**I know, I know you all hate me with so much venom that it's gonna kill your bodies. I just came on here to tell you that my school has started and I think I am going to do no extra curriculars because of you guys ^^ I have started working on new chapters, but they have to be delayed. I got in a car wreck on wednesday and have a mild concussion. It hurts for me to really concentrate and I'm getting a headache just writing this small thing.**

**The move went well and my summer has been packed. The wreck was on the first day of school right after school. We got rearended when we were stopped and the guy was going 40mph. Our car got propalled into the car in front of ours and our car kinda became an accordian. I wasn't hurt besides whiplash, or so I thought until I went to the docter on Friday and she says I have a concussion, which totally maakes sense, cause I feeel really out of it. Okay, well I will try and write, but as you can sea this concussion is alreaddy making me type weirdly and I need to get off the computeer.**

**The Doctor said it would last AT LEEST a week and maybe up to a month. So once I get feeling better and my head doesn't hurt whaen I start typiing I will write a chapeter to most of my stories. They willl be short chaptersss, but chapters nonethelees.**

**I gotta go, my eye's hurt and so does mi heaaaad. I love yoou guys and I PROMISE, truely promise to update as soon as I am better. If I don't update in a little over a week, someone PM me and yell at me please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I told you guys it would probably be short and yup, it is. It is 569 words and I'm sorry, but I am just getting back into the routine of everything and recovering from the crash. Enjoy my little blurb filler chapter.**

My feet were jolted out from under me and I clung onto Hiccup as we fell into darkness. We hit the ground hard. Hiccup landed under me, which couldn't have felt good, and I was jolted out of his arms from the landing and onto a sharp piece of wood.I cried out in pain as it sliced through the back of my dress and sunk into my skin.

Hiccup ran over to me. I could only slightly see him, but I saw his eyes filled with worry as he lifted me from the spot I lay. I could feel my back wet with blood ruining the white dress I was wearing. I felt disappointed at that thought. I wouldn't get to keep the dress that I wore when HIccup and I became husband and wife. Hiccup walked over to a clear spot with me in his arms and laid me down on my stomach. I felt the wood getting removed and I squealed in pain.

"Shh, It'll be over in a minute," I heard Hiccup say softly. I nod into my arms that were supporting my head. His hands shifted across my back and I felt them pull some splinters out of the wound. He looked carefully at it and closely, not wanting to miss a splinter. He tore back the edges of the dress so it wouldn't get stuck in the wound. When he felt that he was finished he tore the bottom of my dress and had me stand up. He wrapped the torn cloth around my torso and over the bleeding gash. I grimaced as it touched the tender skin, but I stayed as still as possible.

Once Hiccup was done I got to look around where we were. The stage was far above us, about ten feet. The hole we had fallen through was smaller than I thought it would be. I could still hear the screams from above and it made my gaze harden as I looked around. I saw a lot of debris around us, but most of it had settled in the time that Hiccup had patched me up.

I saw a slight hint of light and beckoned Hiccup towards it. His hand grasped mine as we made our way to the line of light coming through what I supposed was the crack under a door. We reached the light. It was a dark wood door with a pull handle. Hiccup tried pulling it, but couldn't get it and started pounding lightly on the door. He stopped and we waited a minute before he pounded harder on the door. I heard some soft pattering footsteps before the door was pushed open. I was met with the sight of Hubert, Hamish and Harris with uncharacteristically serious expressions on their faces.

Their eyes went straight to my bloody dress. I smiled sheepishly. before straightening back up.

"You ready to kick some butt?" I asked the triplets.

Their faces lit up and mischievous smirks formed on their previously serious faces.

"Good, now let's go get the supplies," I said as Hiccup looked at my confused. Harris, Hubert and Hamish all started nodding quickly before running off. I laughed lightly and grabbed Hiccups hand before dashing after them. There was an evil plan forming in my mind and a smirk present on my face as Hiccup stumbled after me.

**Thanks for reading ^^ So, I have found something awesome out! I am like really awesome at painting! I did my first acrylic painting on canvas and oh my gosh it is amazing! I have been using art to help me and now that I am learning how to do art in a class and having constant help I feel like I am improving so much! **

**I will try to update soon, but I have 4 AP classes, 1 IB class and then an extra art class, plus theater from 3 to 6 each day. I feel like this year is going to kill me, but at least I actually have friends that truly care for me rather than fake friends. **

**If anyone would like me to do a painting for them just PM me ^^ It will cost money, but it's just for supplies and like a couple dollars. If you want me to send you a pic of my previous work just PM me and if you have a cell phone I could text it to you**

**I just need something to get my mind off of everything and painting just helps me relax, which is why I have been painting instead of writing XD also it helps that I don't have to think much to do it. **

**Okay, guys I am rambling waaaaay too much XD I love you guys! Please Read and Review and Favorite and Follow!**

**Question of the update: What should the payback plan be?**

**PS: I just realized I kinda deleted chapter 14 off of this... I don't know where else I had it saved... **


End file.
